poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final battle against Lord Scandwarf/Lord Vortech's death
This is the scene where the final battle against Scandwarf takes place in Super Thomas and His Hero Friends. Thomas: You are the villain in the universe. Prepare to be vanquished! Lord Scandwarf: Bring it on, super trains. start to fight. To Ryan and Meg. Lord Vortech spots Ryan Lord Vortech: There you are, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: No, Vortech! You won't get my body! Lord Vortech: Yes, Ryan. It will be our first union! his chest and his heart comes out Ryan and Meg: What?! Lord Vortech: At last, my moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one! Ryan F-Freeman: I don't like it! I DON'T LIKE IT! Lord Vortech: I swore I would survive...and be there to see what awaited beyond Pooh's Adventures AND the Keyblade War! And now, it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me! heart is going towards Ryan Meg Griffin: Ryan, no! Blurr saves him and Vortech's heart misses Ryan Lord Vortech: NO! Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Blurr. Blurr (Autobot): Anytime, Ryan. And Vortech won't have your body. Thomas and his friends fighting Scandwarf Lord Scandwarf: You can't defeat me, super heroes. Evil will always win! James: That's what you think, Scandwarf. Like Pooh and his friends, heroes always win against villains like you! and Meg arrive to help Thomas Tino Tonitini: Ryan, he's okay. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Brian and Stewie won't go to the realm of darkness now Ryan is safe. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Let's get them. is about attack Scandwarf when Vortech shows up Lord Vortech: Soon, Ryan. Your fate will be like Terra's, as my new vessel. laughs Ryan F-Freeman: No! Lord Scandwarf: Yes. And Vortech and I will rule all with the rings. Lord Vortech: He's right. sings Sisi ni sawa means we're the same~ Though my heart is my core and your darkness is my frame~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're not the same, Vortech! I'll never become you! Cody Fairbrother: Scandwarf in a hold Ryan, blast Vortech on his way to oblivion! Lord Vortech: You don't have the power to destroy me, Ryan. Like you killed Nur and prevented the nukes from launching. What will your sister Bon think? Sari Sumdac: Don't listen to him, Ryan! Miko: We believe in you! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. My friends believe in me. Ryvine Sparkle: You can't deny Vortech's heart, Ryan. You must become my brother's vessel. Lord Vortech: My brother is right. You can't deny your destiny with me. You have no choice! sings And at the end of the day, we are like fire and flame~ Sisi ni sawa~ singing We are the same! laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Fire and flame? remembers what Optimus said to him Optimus Prime: voice Stay true to who you are, Ryan. Don't fight fire with fire. Ryan F-Freeman: That's it. I do got another choice, Vortech. Something Cody told Sci-Twi sometime ago. Lord Vortech: And... What's that? Ryan F-Freeman: Tell him, Tino. Tino Tonitini: I forgive you. Lord Vortech: You... You WHAT?!?!? Tino Tonitini: Ryan and I can't judge you for everything you done. Sci-Ryan: He's right. Connor's Ryan Family, Ryan's team and the super trains need to do that. Orla and Oisin summon their Keyblades with Ryan, Meg and Friends and fire their beams at Vortech's heart. Thomas and his friends use their ring powers at Vortech's heart and it explodes. Lord Vortech starts to fade away Lord Vortech: No! Scar's voice NOOOO!!!! Lord Scandwarf: What? If Ryan didn't become Vortech's vessel, that means... Ryvine Sparkle: My brother's plan failed? Brian Griffin: That's right, villain. We win. Lord Vortech: You foiled my plan! And Linda will avenge me, Ryan! You'll pay! Like the late Connor Lacey!!! in pain. Screams like Sir Ruber explodes into bits of star sparkles Lord Scandwarf: Ryan! Meg! Stop! You can't destroy him! towards Ryan Evil Ryan: No you don't! is about to kill Ryan and the Ryan Family then Evil Ryan pounced on him and holds him Lord Scandwarf: Let me go! Evil Ryan: No. Scandwarf, you are under arrest for trying to get the rings and trying to take over the world. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Ryvine Sparkle: We need to retreat! with his friends time later, Scandwarf is put in a police van Lord Scandwarf: You can't do this to me! Linda's the greatest realm traveler of all time! I will make Tino pay for helping you, Meg and the super trains, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Scandwarf. The only ones you will spend time with is the inmates at prison. Meg Griffin: Ryan is right, Ryan. See you never, Ex-Lord Scandwarf, prisoner of the ground. giggles police van takes Scandwarf away, crying in his failure Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts